


Willy Wonka

by Swanky_Batman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_Batman/pseuds/Swanky_Batman
Summary: A shorter one shot where the reader meets Poe while getting interrogated by the First Order.





	Willy Wonka

You shakily rub your face, running over your bruises and lumps. How could it have only been a couple of days? You heard shuffling from down the hall- a scraping and dragging following as someone different got lugged into the cell next to you.

Minutes past as they secured him and left. Another hour and he shifted.

“Mornin’.” You greeted, seeing him look around.

“Where?”

“My guess is that you have information these jerks need. That’s why they brought ya back.” You sighed, leaning against the wall and sliding down.

He was silent for a minute, checking out the surroundings. “How did you pull a golden ticket?”

“Well, you know,” You chuckled for the first time in a while, “I had my father buy all of General Hux’s chocolate- I’m kind of the rebellious sort and now I’m a blueberry- Hux’s newest favorite punching bag. You?”

He chuckled back despite the pain evident in his face, “I’m Charlie- my ‘family’ is scraping by. Kylo Ren is trying to shake me up a little.”

“So you’re the lucky winner, huh?” You winced, “I know Violet and Charlie didn’t get along in the movie but maybe we could work something out.”

“If Violet looked as kick- ass as you I think Charlie would have had no choice.” He teased with a smirk.

“If Charlie didn’t look like such a weiney and was a gorgeous hunk of meat like you then same, boo.” You winked, calling his bluff. He laughed and then held his side. “So- any powers or strengths to help us with this little break out?”

“I have…. other talents to assist you with other needs.” He chuckled to himself.

“Hmmm.” You hummed, “I’m going to need the other assets first, babe. So you’re part of the rebels, huh?”

“If you’re not part of the First Order, aren’t you automatically a rebel?”

“Well, my parents always thought I was but now I’m not so sure. Hux hates me like a decease. I’m Y/N by the way.” You sighed, shifting off of a bruised side onto another bruised side.

“Pity, and I’m Poe.” He laughed, shifting when he heard the door on the other side open. 

“Speaking of the… most interesting man.” You smirked, seeing Hux’s already reddened face upon seeing you. He hated you, was beyond annoyed with you. That’s why you were pretty sure Kylo Ren directed him to personally handle your interrogations.

“Second most interesting man, right?” Poe asked from the other side.

“Sorry, love- that’s up for debate.” You winked over at him and then smirked at Hux, who was ordering you to be dragged out of the cell and into his cozy little office.

“This is the first time you’re taking me to your personal space. Kinky.” You chuckled, getting knocked in the stomach by a storm trooper. He waved them away to the other side of the room afterwards.

“The other room didn’t seem to be working. I figured we could try a more… casual setting.” His mouth was set in a line.

“I’m waiting for my flowers and the candlelit dinner- don’t expect me to give it up for any less.” You grinned, hearing a noise from behind you.

“Is that all it would take for the information we need?” Hux’s face twitched.

“That’s not the ‘it’ she meant.” A storm trooper walked in and hit Hux on the head, effectively knocking him out.

Your eyebrows raised slightly and looked over. He took off his mask and showed his slightly bruised face.

“Well don’t you work fast, Charlie.” You grinned, biting your lip.

He seemed to purr in your direction, “Anything for you, Violet.”

Laughing, you added, “This would be a much better story with an escape from Willy freggen Wonka.” He came over and helped you up, looking back to another guard who was on the floor and one standing above him.

“I should mention that without him we’d still be flirting between bars.” His hand pushed on your waist a little to move you forward.

“We have to move.” The other storm trooper spoke, moving quickly with you both towards the hangar bay.

You stole a gun along the way and shot at the suspicious soliders who started to move towards you all. You hitched one of their rides, Poe hopping in the pilot seat and the storm trooper going to be the gunner.

“Shotgun.” You squeezed by Poe’s seat to sit next to him, buckling in. After fighting and spinning to escape, you slowed down a bit. Long enough for Poe to look over at you, biting his lip. “And they say women drive crazy.”

He laughed, throwing a switch off to autopilot. “So where am I dropping you off?”

You breathed for a moment, taking a curious chance, “Where do you stay? Maybe that’ll be my first stop.”

His breath hitched a little, a wicked grin spreading, “I haven’t brought you flowers or a candlelit dinner yet.”

You grinned back, “Exceptions can be made.”

He leaned towards you, “I’m actually more interested to see you for a couple more movies- Violet and Charlie, fighting the corrupt Wonka.”

Your eyebrow twitched, “Trying me out as a recruit, huh? Well, you’ve seen how well I can take a beating.”

“I’m actually not talking about as a recruit for the rebels- I was thinking something a little more…personal.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him slowly, “Same space type things.”

A wicked grin spread across your features, your face just in front of his, “How long is my movie contract going to bind me for?”

“Depends on how well we go together- judging from these interactions, I’m thinking it’s going to go on to become a recurring favorite.” He came even closer, his nose touching yours. 

“Deal.” You leaned in and kissed him, pulling him closer to you.

He pulled back after a minute, “By far my favorite time being captured.”


End file.
